


Amortentia No. 5

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Potions Class, Pre Drarry - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco both realize that Amortentia can be very enticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia No. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Drabble I wrote on tumblr a while ago. Pre-drarry.

"...And this is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It`s rumored to smell differently to what attracts them," Hermione explained. Harry smiled at his friend as she answered and glanced at his copy of Advanced Potioin Making, looking at several of the notes written in. Draco Malfoy was setting up his own station as he liked it, as he had done for several years. He listened to Professor Slughorn drone on, all the while wishing that his old Potions Master hadn't been moved to teach DADA. 

"Miss Granger, come tell us what you smell," Slughorn suggested. Hermione walked confidently up to the front of the classroom. 

"For example, I smell freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and..." she broke off, blushing deeply, "spearmint toothpaste," she finished. Harry smirked, knowing exactly who that smelled like. 

"Very good. Harry, m`boy. Why don`t you tell us what you smell?" Slughorn asked. Harry internally groaned, and reluctantly walked toward the cauldron. He took a deep breath in and smelled what he thought was the greatest scent known to man. 

"Um, okay. I smell treacle tart, uh...broomstick polish." He sniffed again, and smelled something he didn't understand, but smelled heavenly anyway. "And, I think the third one`s hair gel," 

Draco stiffened and glanced up. He looked at Harry, who was grinning like an idiot at Slughorn. Hair gel? he thought. Harry went back to his station with Ron, who looked at him with a funny expression. He walked right by Malfoy, who glanced his direction, if only for a split second. His stomach felt like he had a million butterflies in it. However, when he inhaled and smelled...the hair gel, he thought, becoming dizzy with it. Whoa...just. WHOA, Harry thought. He blinked a couple times to try to get the glazed look off of his face that he was sure was there.

"Mr. Malfoy. You have been very quiet. Fancy a turn?" Slughorn asked, smiling at him. Draco fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Everyone`s eyes were on Draco, which he hated these days. However, he was still the Prince of Slytherin. 

The girls in the class, even a few guys, save for Hermione and Ron, absolutely swooned over Draco Malfoy. Secretly, Harry was no different. He was no longer the scrawny boy of eleven he first met in the robe shop six years ago...Harry shook himself out of his thoughts. 

Draco reached the cauldron, with its potent fumes rising in the overheated room, and took a deep breath of it, and exhaled. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. 

"Alright. I smell lavender and vanilla perfume, freshly baked brownies and...I think the last one is," he broke off and sniffed again and felt his face flush with it. "The Quidditch field," Draco finished quickly. He glanced in a certain student`s direction. He knew EXACTLY what that last one was. He had been loving that smell since he was eleven years old. Harry....it smells like him. It smells like...home.


End file.
